The Desk of ZombieSlayer23: The Next Death Battle?
The Desk of ZombieSlayer23: The Next Death Battle? ZombieSlayer23: Hey guys it’s Zombie here. So, recently, the Death Battle The Flash vs Quicksilver came out, and honestly, it wasn’t that great. I thought it was just mostly a race, and who I wanted to win won! The Flash won because Quicksilver was blasted into a sword in Japan. In my opinion, that wasn’t a very great death for Quicksilver. So, after that, it showed Next Time On Death Battle. It showed a really cool intro for The Joker, it makes me want to watch it so much! So The Joker is next time on Death Battle. Well, I honestly like The Joker, he is one of my favorite villains. But considering that a DC character JUST won in the last Death Battle, I am not too sure that The Joker is going to win. But, who is The Joker going to fight? I have only 2 people I think The Joker is going to fight. One of them is Sweet Tooth. Most people think Sweet Tooth will fight The Joker, and I have a feeling IF Sweet Tooth did fight The Joker, Sweet Tooth would win. I honestly don’t know too much about Sweet Tooth, so I am not going to say much more about him. The Joker and Sweet Tooth have a lot in common, they are funny while torturing people, and they both are just, bad. Really. I mean, The Joker set bombs on 2 ships, on each ship they had a remote to blow up the other ship. None of them pushed the button. The Joker also killed his HENCHMEN! I mean come on, why? I have one other person I think The Joker may fight. Roman Torchwick. Roman Torchwick is character from RWBY, and RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth. Rooster Teeth works with Screwattack!, so that means they are going to make Roman win. Only if it happened. Roman also has some similarities with The Joker, the same similarities Sweet Tooth has with The Joker. I have not seen a single person say that they think Roman is going to fight The Joker, so if they announced Roman would win, and I am like the only one who said he would get picked, I would laugh. AND! Screwattack! Has said that they are going to make DBX this month. But the problem is, the Death Battle! Will come out in June, so no DBX for whoever Joker fights. Their would be a good DBX for Roman vs Joker, Harley Quinn vs Neopolitan, both sidekicks of their boss. Honestly, I would pick Neo to beat Harley. So ya, I have a good feeling Sweet Tooth will be The Joker’s opponent. Seriously, Screwattack fans ALWAYS pick who they think will fight, and are right. Like Ratchet and Clank. They knew INSTANTLY that it would be Jak and Daxter, and some said Banjo and Kazooie! But ya, Screwattack fans are usually right. Hopefully you guys enjoyed my first every The Desk of ZombieSlayer23, and I will see you guys next time! For now, I think Sweet Tooth is The Joker’s opponent, but I could be wrong. Bye!